


Moon and Stars

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [61]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic Violence, Justice Lords, Lord Batman - Freeform, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: All he wanted was a few hours to himself. To pretend everything was alright.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/500257
Comments: 24
Kudos: 280





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecisive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive/gifts).

> for indecisive ilu

All he wanted was a few hours to himself. To pretend everything was alright.

To be back in his uniform, even if it barely fit, for a while. To feel the heft of the leather cape back on his shoulders. To take a stroll through Gotham on the Batwing, longing to stand by and on the angry gargoyles sitting atop Gotham Cathedral. To drink in the beautiful lights sprinkled over his beloved city.

He’s on top of Elliot Memorial, where the Batwing is parked behind him on the helipad, and he’s standing by the edge of the building, having a moment to himself and some air. Praying to whomever is listening, that the child he’ll soon birth will grow to love this city and this earth more than he does.

Hot wind blows and his cape billows. A white jet lands right next to the Batwing, dwarfing the black aircraft in comparison. The engine dies, the wind turns into warm, stagnant air, and a hiss tells Bruce that someone has disembarked the plane.

“Get in the Javelin,”

It’s not a suggestion. It’s an order. The words are tight, pressed, like a wound whip ready to lash.

Bruce, in a hastily modified version of his uniform, cape covering the swollen midsection, turns around to face his mate, Lord Kal-El. Without a reply, he makes his way to the plane and boards. Immediately the engines roar back to life.

Kal disables the automatic debarkation, secures Bruce in one of the passenger seats, and flies the Javelin back to the Watchtower. No words are exchanged through the whole flight.

When Kal eases the aircraft into hangar one, Bruce, unmasked, releases the clasp of his seatbelt, eager to deplane and get some rest. The seatbelt was tight on his belly, and only then is he reminded of why he shouldn’t be flying.

He’s ready to debark but the doors aren’t opening.

“Kal?” he says from the doors.

He sees his mate carry out standard operating procedures before leaving the pilot’s seat.

Lord Kal of the House of El, Bruce is so proud of have a mate so powerful and formidable.

“Bruce,”

His voice is smooth.

“Yes?”

Bruce almost believed he’d already been forgiven. He isn’t. Kal’s hand is at his neck, not enough to choke, but enough to prove a point. He claws at Kal’s wrist and forearm.

“Who told you you could take a walk?” Kal says, the words betray the suave tone.

His belly tightens. The child moves, turns, and kicks in response to the violence and it _hurts_. It feels like the walls of his womb will tear, like his lungs and heart will stop.

“Who told you? I certainly didn’t,”

Bruce is terrified of the deceitful calmness that is washed over his mate’s face. “I’m…” Kal’s hold on him is now so tight he can’t take in the amount of air he needs to speak. “…sorry…please…”

Kal releases his grip and catches the pregnant omega, hooking his arm under Bruce’s knees and carries him off the plane. “I know you are,” he says, cradling his sobbing, heaving mate. “Shush now,”

The child is still tossing, almost threatening to burst out of him. “I’m sorry,” he gasps.

“Oh, my moon and stars,” Kal kisses Bruce’s messy hair. “I know and I forgive you. But there will be no next time,”


End file.
